


Be careful what you wish for

by Sabela_025



Category: OC - Fandom, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance/Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabela_025/pseuds/Sabela_025
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have wishes some are small and some are big, but what happens when we get more than we bargained for? Well, that’s what happened to Sandra Jones when one night during a meteor shower, she wished for something exciting to happen that would change her life forever. I’m pretty sure she hadn't had in mind a certain Autobot weapon specialist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be careful what you wish for

Chapter 1: Make a wish

"Beautiful evening isn't it?" my best friend Monica said, watching the stars.

"Yeah, I've never seen so many stars," I replied, as I poured myself another glass of red wine. It was a warm August evening and my two best friends and I decided to sit in my backyard and watch the stars.

"See I told you that it would be a good idea to sit outside and stargaze," she said, nudging me with her elbow.

"Yeah," I quietly replied.

"Alright start talking" my other friend Amy said, not even bothering to turn her head and look at me.

"Huh?" I said confused, turning my head to look at her.

"You've been acting very strange the past few weeks" Monica said, as she put down her glass.

"Is everything alright?" Amy asked.

"Yes," I replied, as I lowered my head and looked at the glass.

"You're a terrible liar Sandra, now start talking" the two of them said at the same time.

It's amazing how they know me so well, but then again that's the point. I've known Monica for a long time. The two of us grew up together and even though I'm older than her one year we are close like sisters. I have to admit I have never met personally like her before. She is just so carefree, maybe a little too much. Don't get me wrong, I love her dearly and there is nothing in the world that I would not do for her and Amy.  
I sighed and put my wine glass down.

"Well….?" Amy said, looking at me.  
"I don't know I just have the feeling that my life has fallen into a rut" I said, looking at her, "I mean I'm 30 years old and I'm doing the same job for five years. Every day is the same. I get up in the morning, I brush my teeth, take a shower, have breakfast, get ready for work, go to work, I come back from work, then I take a shower again, have dinner, watch TV, brush my teeth and finally go to bed. The next day is exactly the same procedure. "

"Well, it's called life, whether you like it or not" she said.

Ah yes, good old Amy, if you are ever in need, for reality check she is the girl for you. There is no one and I really mean no one who can bring you back down to earth like she can. She was and is the voice of reason in the group. I met her through my former best friend and at first she couldn't stand me and believe me, she did not hide it, but in time we got closer and now we are best friends even though we are completely different. But hey opposites attract. Right?

"I know, but I just want more, " I said. "I want more from life I do not want to wake up fifty years from now and realize that my life passed me by and that I have not even lived."  
"So what are you going to do, quit your job?"

"No, I don't know, " I said, "I just wish for something exciting to happen. You know that one little thing that changes your life forever." I looked at Amy and she had that look on her face as if I was explaining quantum physics to her. "Never mind, " I said, returning my view on the night sky.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you can always make a wish" Monica said looking at Amy and me. 

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused.

"There's a meteor shower tonight."

"So?"

"You can wish for something exciting to happen."

"You are kidding, right?" 

"No, come on, it will be fun."

"Not going to happen."

"Oh come on, we always make wishes on meteor shower when we were kids." 

"And, the keywords are when we were kids."

"Party pooper," she muttered to herself. 

"Fine," I said, throwing my arms up in the air. "I will make a stupid wish."

"You two are insane," Amy said, laughing.

"You do realize that you're part of this group, ergo you too are insane," I said, starting to laugh. 

"Quiet you two; the meteor shower started; look, there's one" Monica said, pointing to a shooting star. "Quick, make a wish."

"Yeah, Sandra make a wish," Amy said, still laughing.

"Hush you," I said, nudging her with my elbow.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I wish, I wish for something exciting to happen that would change my life forever."


End file.
